Attack on Ereri Fluff
by BloodRedPhantom
Summary: Just some random one shots revolving around Levi x Eren (and maybe other pairings). Rated T for language.
1. Cheesy Pickup Line

**~Cheesy Pickup Line~**

**Eren: **Hey, heichou?

**Levi:** What is it, brat?

**Eren:** Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?

**Levi:** ….

**Eren:** ….

**Levi:** No. It hurt when I fell from that Titan. Now get back to work. ***Walks away***


	2. Bieber Disaster

**~Bieber Disaster~**

**Eren:** And I was like…. Baby, baby, baby, oooooooh! Like Ba-

**Levi: ** ***Takes out swords and puts it to Eren's neck* **Don't! Sing! Another word from that sad excuse for music, brat! Or I will cut your neck!

**Eren: *Terrified* **B-Baby, n-no….

**Levi: *Cuts***

**Eren: *Falls on the ground leaking blood* **Maybe I took it too far….

**Levi:** _(Mental note-Find and kill this Bieber brat.)_


	3. Apple Pie

**~Apple Pie~**

**Levi:** Eren!

**Eren:*Looks up from cleaning the bookshelves in Levi's office*** Yes, heichou?

**Levi: **I want you to bring me my tea tomorrow instead of Petra.

**Eren:** R-Really, h-heichou? Are you sure? Petra is better at making it than me.

**Levi:** Did I fucking stutter, brat?

**Eren:** N-No, s-sir! I will bring it tomorrow!

**[[[The Next Day]]]**

**Eren:*Sets down the tray with the tea and an afternoon snack*** Here you go, heichou.

**Levi: **Thank you. ***Glances up after smelling something sweet* **Brat….

**Eren: **Yes?

**Levi: **What the hell is this?

**Eren: **It's a slice of an apple pie, sir?

**Levi: **I see that…. Why is it on my tray?

**Eren:** I made it for you, sir. You looked like you were working really hard and needed a little snack to go with your tea. ***Blushes from all of the questions and stares he got from Levi***

**Levi: **I don't like sweets.

**Eren: *His smile fell upon hearing the news* **O-Oh, I see... ***Tears started to build up in his eyes***

**Levi: **_(Shit. The brat looks like he's about to cry.) _***He takes a chunk of the pie and puts it in his mouth* **It's good…

**Eren: *Wipes away his almost shed tears* **Huh…?

**Levi: **I said it's good, brat. Now stop those unnecessary tears. Your nasty body fluids are going to get on my floor.

_**Even though Levi said such harsh words to him, Eren still couldn't help but feel happy.**_

**Eren: *Wiped away the last of his tears and showed him his widest smile*** Yes, sir!

_**Levi couldn't stop himself from smiling behind his tea cup at how happy his brat is now.**_


	4. Cosplay

**~Cosplay~**

**Eren: **H-Hange! It's so short!

**Hange: **It's fine, Eren. Levi will love this~!

**Eren: **R-Really?

**Hange: **Yup~! ***Adds finishing touches to Eren's outfit***

**Levi: **Hey, Shitty-glasses. ***Opens door to Hange's lab* **Do you have that document I asked fo-

**Eren**: ….

**Levi**: ….

**Eren: *Blushes and tries to cover the cat-maid uniform he was wearing***

**Levi: ….**

**Hange: *Smiling like crazy* **You like? ***Wiggles eyebrow suggestively***

**Levi: *Continues to stare at Eren* **_(Marry me.)_


	5. Senpai

**~Senpai~**

**[[The setting is when Eren and Mikasa first see the return of the Survey Corps when they were younger.]]**

**Eren: **Come on, Mikasa! They are returning today!

**Mikasa:** Wait up, Eren. Don't hurt yourself running too fast.

***The two of them ran up to the crowd*  
**  
**Eren:** This sucks. I can't see anything. ***Sees some barrels*** This way, Mikasa! ***He climbs onto the barrels to get a better view of the Survey Corps***

**Mikasa: *Follows her brother's lead***

**Eren: **Mikasa look! There's Erwin! ***Points to the man with blond hair who rode his horse ahead of everyone else* **He's the commander and the head of the corps!

**Mikasa:** Hm.

**Eren:** Oh! ***Points to the person behind Erwin*** It's humanity's strongest: Levi Heichou!

**Mikasa:*Notices Eren's eyes sparkling as he looked at that shorty*** Hm.

**Levi: *He turns his head and notices a young boy with brown hair and incredible blue-green eyes***

_**Their eyes meet.**_

**Eren: *Blushes***

**Levi: *Scoffs and looks away***

**Eren: *Heart pounding like crazy* **_(Senpai noticed me…)_

**Mikasa: *Looks at Eren***_(You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?)_

**[[Later]]**

**Eren: **I want to join the Survey Corps!


	6. I Will Not Lose

**~I Will Not Lose~**

**Levi:** Where is that brat? ***Walks around trying to find Eren***

_**Off in the distance, Levi could hear a soft voice.**_

**Levi:** I better check this out. ***He turns the corner and sees Eren leaning against a wall*** What are you doing, brat?

**Eren: *Jumps from being surprised* **Oh, heichou! ***Looks down on his lap*** I found this little guy outside and decided to keep him company.

**Levi: *Looks down at Eren's lap and sees a black cat*** Oh, I see…. ***Goes and sits down next to Eren***

**Eren:** Eh? Heichou…? ***Gives Levi a confused look* **Why are you sitting next to me?

**Levi: *Takes Eren's hand and puts it on his head*** Pet.

**Eren:** Eh?

**Levi:** Pet.

**Eren:** Uh…ok…. ***Begins to pet Levi***

**Levi: **_(I will not lose to some worthless feline.)_


	7. Release the Booty

**~Release the Booty~**

**Mikasa: **Eren! ***Has a crazed look in her eyes***

**Eren: *Suddenly very worried*** Uh…. Yes, Mikasa?

**Mikasa: *Grabs onto his arms so that he can't get away*** Have. My. Babies!

**Eren:** M-Mikasa! Get a hold of yourself. We're siblings! ***Tries to push her away, but she's too strong***

_**Levi sat in his office looking through some paperwork when a tingling sensation went through his body.**_

**Levi: **_(My "Eren senses" are tingling. Someone is getting too close to my booty.) __***Drops everything and runs out of the room***_

_**Levi continued to run down the halls when he heard a cry of distress from his fair maiden. He turned the corner to see a sight that made his blood boil.**_

**Levi: **Ackerman! Release the booty!

**Eren: *Has tears in his eyes*** H-Heichou! ***Smiles widely when he realized that he was going to be saved***

**Mikasa: *Looks at Levi* **_(Damn. Foiled again.) _***Turns back to Eren*** You haven't seen the last of me! I will be back for you, Eren! ***Lets go of Eren and makes an escape through the window and 3DMs away***

**Levi: *Runs up to Eren* **Did she do anything to you, Eren?

**Eren:** Uh, no, nothing. I'm fine. ***Gives him a reassuring smile***

**Levi:** Just to be safe, I'm going to inspect you. ***Drags Eren away***

**Eren: **E-Eh? ***Blushes like crazy***


	8. Where Do Babies Come From?

**~Where Do Babies Come From?~**

**Eren: **Armin, where do babies come from?

**Armin: *Blushes*** Uh...um…. You see…. ***Looks around for an escape* **Oh! Would you look at the time! I'm very late for that thing that I was going to do at that time…in the place... with that person…. ***Doesn't meet Eren's eyes*** Yeah. So…. See you, Eren! ***Runs off***

**Eren: **Armin?

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Eren:** Hey, Hange!

**Hange:** Yes, Eren! ***Has a huge smile on her face*** Are you willingly donating your body to science now? ***Super excited***

**Eren: *Scared* **Uh...no. I was just going to ask where babies came from.

**Hange:** Oh, babies! Babies are such a fantastic development. My precious Titans have yet to experience the joys of giving birth due to their lack of genitalia. ***Has stars in her eyes*** Ya know, I really wonder how Titans are born. Are they even born from other Titans? Do you think this could be tested? Oh, the possibilities! I can't wait to get to the lab and research this! ***Grabs Eren's Hands*** Thank you, Eren, for enlightening me on this amazing topic! ***Drops his hands and points to the sky as she does a weird pose* **To the lab! ***Leaves with a dust cloud in her wake***

**Eren:** ***Stares at her receding figure*** B-But…I wanted to be enlightened on _my_ topic…. ***Hangs head in sadness* **

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**[Rumors have been spreading about Eren's **_**little question**_ **to everyone.]**

**Eren: **Hey, Petra! ***Waves to her***

**Petra:** Uh…. _(I really don't want to be the one to give him "the talk.")_ Got to go somewhere right now, Eren! You know how Levi gets if his paperwork is late. ***Runs off with paperwork in her arms***

**Eren: *Lowers hand slowly as he watches her run off*** Ok…. I guess I will see you later….

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Eren:** Annie!

**Annie: *Puts a hand in front of his face*** Stop all your thoughts right there.

**Eren:** ….

**Annie:** Now turn around and walk away.

**Eren: *Does what she says***

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Jean:** Hey, Eren!

**Eren: **I didn't fucking ask you, Jean! ***Walks away***

**Jean: *Mad*** I just wanted to say hi, asshole.

**Eren didn't hear him since he was already too far away.**

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Eren:** Mikasa!

**Mikasa:** Eren.

**Eren:** Do you know where babies come from?

**Mikasa: *Evil glint in her eyes*** Do you want to find out?

**Levi:** ***Appears in between them*** Nope. ***Pulls Eren away***

**Mikasa:** _(Fucking midget.)_

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Levi pulls Eren to his office and closes the door.**

**Levi: **So what is with you going around asking people about where babies come from?

**Eren:** I'm just really curious.

**Levi:** ….

**Eren:** ….

**Levi:** ….

**Eren:** ….

**Levi:** So…?

**Eren: **Yes, sir...?

**Levi: **Are you going to ask me?

**Eren: *Shocked*** Is that ok?

**Levi:** I would not have mentioned it if it wasn't.

**Eren: **Oh, ok... So…. Where do babies come from, heichou?

**Levi:** The vagina.

**Eren:** ….

**Levi:** Now, if we are done here. I want you to clean all the rooms on this floor. ***Goes back to his desk to finish paperwork***

**Eren:** ….

* * *

I hope you guys liked this one. If you did **please review! **:D

And if you guys have any suggestions or ideas that you want to see written, I don't mind writing them. :)

With that said, have a fantastic day!


	9. Fucking Notice Me, Brat

**~Fucking Notice Me, Brat~**

**Levi:** Eren. ***Walks towards the brunet***

**Hanji:** Eren! ***Runs up to the brunet and grabs his hands*** Time for experiment time!

**Eren:** B-But H-Han–

**Hanji:** Let's gooooooo~~! ***Drags Eren away***

**Levi:** ….

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Eren was cleaning the horse stalls.**

**Levi: *Turns the corner and sees his brunet*** Er–

**Mikasa:** Eren.

**Eren: *Turns toward Mikasa*** Oh, Mikasa. Is there something you need?

**Mikasa:** Armin needs you. ***Pulls Eren away***

**Eren:** Uh...ok.

**Levi: *Watches Eren leave with the she-devil* **_**(**__A bitch is going to die tonight for taking what is mine.)_

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**After a long day of trying to chase down Eren and having it foiled by different people, Levi was fed up with being ignored.**

**Levi: **_(That damn brat didn't even notice when I tried to get his attention.)_ ***He stomps his way down the hall*** _(I will teach him a lesson for ignoring me.)_

**Levi walks past the cafeteria where he saw Eren chatting with his friends.**

**Levi: *Stomps his way to Eren*** Eren.

**Eren: **Oh, heichou! Did you need anyth– ***He paused when he noticed that Levi looked very angry*** Uh….

**Levi: *Grabs the front of Eren's shirt and brings his face up to his***

**Almost everyone was afraid for Eren's safety. Armin wanted to help his best friend, but he was more terrified of the corporal to do anything. Mikasa wanted to attack Eren's offender so badly, but was held back by four people. Jean was chuckling at Eren's predicament. Petra also wanted to help Eren, but couldn't go against Levi. Hanji was excited for what's going to occur.**

**Eren:** W-Wha– ***Nervous***

**Levi: *Crashes his lips to Eren's and then pulls away*** Fucking notice me, brat. I hate being ignored.

**Eren:** E-Eh. ***Blushes like crazy***

**Some people in the audience fainted from the action. They did not expect humanity's strongest to kiss the titan-boy. Mikasa saw red and was struggling even harder to try to reach Levi and rip off his head. Hanji had blood coming out of her nose with a goofy grin on her face as she watched the two.**

**Eren: *Blushes even harder knowing everyone saw them***

**Levi: **Brat.

**Eren: *Covers his face in his hands and continues to blush***

**Levi:** Brat.

**Eren was so embarrassed that he didn't hear Levi calling him.**

**Levi: *Grabs Eren's chin and makes Eren look at him*** What did I just say? I hate to be ignored. ***Picks Eren up bridal-style and begins walking towards the door*** Looks like someone needs to be punished.

**Eren: *Blushes even harder*** H-Heichou! Dont' say that in front of the others. ***He whined cutely while trying to get out of Levi's grip, but the shorter man's iron grip would let him go that easily***

**Hanji: **Protect your butt, Eren~!

**Eren: *Face completely red* **Haaaaanjiiiiii~! ***He whined again***

**Levi: *Smirks and proceeds to walk to his room with Eren in his arms***

* * *

This was suggested to me by a fan. I hope I was able to make it to their liking. :)

If you liked this chapter, **please leave a review!** :D


	10. Heights

**~Hieghts~**

**[Modern Day AU]**

**Eren: **Come on, Levi! ***Grabs his lover's hand*** The Ferris wheel is this way!

**Levi: **Why did we have to come to the amusement park? We're not kids, Eren.

**Eren: **Oh, come on, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Who doesn't love the amusement park?

**Levi:** Me.

**Eren:** Well, you don't count. ***Sticks tongue out at Levi***

**After walking for a few minutes, the two lovers made it to the ferris wheel.**

**Levi: *Looks up at how tall the wheel is*** _(Oh shit.)_

**Eren: *Turns to his boyfriend*** Doesn't it look so much fun? ***Smiles like crazy*** Come on let's get in line. ***Grabs Levi's hand and drags him to the ride***

**Levi:** _(You can do this, Levi. It's just a fucking ride.) _***Looks at the ride closer*** _(Yeah... a very unstable ride that could possibly break down at any moment and kill us.)_

**Eren:** Levi, let's go. It's our turn. ***Tugs them to one of the compartments***

**Levi:** _(Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!)_ ***Wants to tug away from Eren, but didn't because he didn't want to reveal that he was afraid***

**Eren moved into one of the pods and tugged a reluctant Levi in. After everyone got seated, the ferris wheel began to move.**

**Eren: *Smiling like crazy*** Isn't this great, Levi? We're going so high! ***Looks out the window***

**Levi: *Gripped the seat until his knuckles turned white*** Yeah, it's fucking great. ***He mumbled***

**Eren: *Turned to his lover and notice that Levi looked uneasy*** Are you ok, Levi?

**Levi:** I am great, Eren. Why wouldn't I be? We're having so much fun on this big hunk of year-worn metal that may or may not be able to sustain our human body weight as we continue to ascend into the sky. I am having so much fun thinking about our possible doom if said metal is too worn to be able to hold us. ***He said sarcastically***

**Eren:** I'm sensing you don't like this.

**Levi: *Gives him a 'no shit' look*** Eren, baby. I love you, but sometimes you can be dumb as hell.

**Eren: *Puffs out his cheeks*** I'm a bit slow, I admit, but that doesn't mean you can be rude about it. ***Lightly punches Levi on the arm in a playful manner*** But then again, I can't blame you for being scared. I mean, if I was used to being as short as you are now, I would understand how intimidating taller things might be for you. ***Eren shot back***

**Levi: *Speechless*** You motherfucker.

**Eren: *Laughs at Levi's reaction*** I'm just joking. _(Somewhat...)_

**Levi: *As if knowing what Eren thought, he glared at his boyfriend***

**Eren: *Looks out the window*** Hey! We're at the top! It looks so nice up here!

**Levi: *Glances out the window*** I don't feel so good. ***Starts feeling dizzy***

**Eren: *Turns toward Levi*** Are you ok? ***Puts a hand on his back***

**Levi:** I hate heights...

**Eren:** Here. ***Wraps his arms around Levi*** All jokes aside, I'm sorry for dragging you to do something you don't like.

**Levi: *Hugs Eren back*** It's not a big deal. I wanted to be with you.

**Eren: *Kisses Levi's cheek*** I love you, Levi.

**Levi: **I love you too, brat.

* * *

This was a suggestion from a fan that PM-ed me the idea.

If you liked this chapter, please let me know in the reviews. :)

I am taking any suggestions for new chapters, so if you want to send an idea, you can write it in the reviews or PM me.

Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
